


Departure

by carlee_mac6296



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Ernesto is mentioned, F/M, Final Death, Miguel is mentioned, coco is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlee_mac6296/pseuds/carlee_mac6296
Summary: Very few are ever scared of the Final Death. Those alone could finally die in peace, not having to torturously wait for a picture on the ofrenda that would never come. Sometimes groups of families left together, a legacy died out, at last, they too died in peace.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, it's nothing special.

Very few are ever scared of the Final Death. Those alone could finally die in peace, not having to torturously wait for a picture on the ofrenda that would never come. Sometimes groups of families left together, a legacy died out, at last, they too died in peace.  
If you would have asked a day ago who Imelda Rivera most wanted to be rid of, to endure the Final Death, she would have told the name, Hector Rivera… now as that man, the love of her life, took the path to Final Death, she would tell you the name Ernesto de la Cruz. That man had caused her and her family more suffering than it was worth, banning music from not only their home but the future generations of the family. If only Hector could have told them he died if only Ernesto would have told them he died if only Ernesto didn’t kill him!  
Now, as Imelda held her husband in her arms for the final time, she began to sing the song from their wedding. He sang along with her, the pain present from the way the light she loved had left his eyes, as he stopped singing and allowed her to continue alone. The orange hue surrounding him, outlining his bones as he reached up to caress her cheek one final time.  
Imelda let out a cry as the blinding orange light surrounded her amor.

Very few are scared of the Final Death, Hector was not one of those people, believing he wouldn’t have a family ever again he allowed himself to let go of not only Imelda but whatever future family he would have had. He didn’t let go of Coco, she was what kept him in the Land of the Dead, she was his pride and joy. He only wished he could have told her one last time that her papa loved her. As he felt himself slip from the Land of the Dead into Final Death he allowed himself one final thought. Coco.

And he was back. In the arms of his Imelda nonetheless. As he felt his strength seep back into his bones he thanked not only Coco but Miguel as well, for without him Coco would have never remembered and he would have been gone.  
Imelda was crying, that was the first thing he noticed when he regained all of his senses, old habits die hard as he enveloped her in his arms like he used to in the early days of their marriage. With the shocked expression Imelda held on her face he half expected her to hit him with a shoe much like she had done to Ernesto. Ernesto, that man deserved everything coming to him and more. For taking him from his family, for killing him, for stealing his songs. The bell that Pepita had dropped on him was a mercy call if even that. They were reunited, however, and whatever happened to Ernesto could wait a hundred years if needed, Hector would not waste more time on that man over the family he had just gotten back.  
Soon enough they would be reunited with Coco, Hector would see his pride and joy and tell her he loved her. Soon enough the flower bridge to the World of the Living would build once more, and he could walk across with his family and see Miguel and see the newest addition to the family as well.  
So maybe the departure to the Final Death wasn’t as bad as some made it out to be, but the departure to the World of the Living was much better in Hector’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
